Bakuzan
Bakuzan is a minor antagonist in the manga/anime series One Punch Man, serving as one of the main antagonists in the Super Fight Arc. He was a martial artist who practiced in the arts of the Dark Hell Assassination, known for using punishing techniques. He has fought in the Super Fight Tournament over the years to the point where he gained fame and earned himself the title as the Strongest Man in the History of Super Fight. Personality Bakuzan is infamously known for his barbaric nature when entering in martial arts. He gained his reputation whenever he performed his brutal techniques on his opponents, which usually result in one sided matches. He has a vastly different view on martial arts than from what one would normally view it as, believing that taking part in martial arts places your life on the line instead of being competition. Bakuzan takes great pride of himself as he looks down upon those that are weaker than him. Despite this, he holds great ambition of seeking to become stronger until he becomes the strongest being on the planet. His arrogance, however, makes him come off being quite incompetent and would ultimately lead him to his death. When Bakuzan transformed into a monster, his bloodthirsty nature only evolved him into a more psychopathic and sadistic being, as he takes pleasure in torturing those weaker than him. Bakuzan initially seek to defeat everyone to prove he was the strongest, but upon learning from Gouketsu that there were monsters far stronger than him, he ultimately gave up on that goal and instead seek into a hobby of brutalizing lesser beings. History Powers and Abilities Prior to becoming a monster, Bakuzan was well known for being a very strong martial artist, to the point where he earned himself a title that highlighted that fame. Though Bakuzan admitted that the likes of Suiryu were stronger than him, he has shown to possess the ability of surviving a multi consumption of Monster Cells, suggesting he had superhuman qualities. When becoming a monster, Gouketsu noted his overall capablities to be that of a Dragon Level threat, though not as strong as he is. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Bakuzan's monstrous strength allows him to punch through solid concrete with ease, as well as break Suiryu's legs by tapping them with his toes. His kicks were also strong enough to send Saitama move back a bit, albeit they did no harm to him. *'Superhuman Speed': After his transforming, Bakuzan has shown to move at high speed as he is capable of throwing rapid punches without tiring out. He's also able to leap at great heights and catch off Suiryu before he could even escape. Abilities Martial Arts: Bakuzan is a very skilled combatant in martial arts, feared by many martial artists. He his known for his brutal nature, due to his following techniques. *'Dark Hell Assassination': A specific form of martial arts where Bakuzan performs techniques dangerous enough that would leave the opponents with fatal injuries. Bakuzan focuses on certain vital points and aspects of the human body, in order to ensure that his techniques are performed effectively. **'Devil Cry Low Kick': A technique where Bakuzan aims a kick at his opponent's legs, causing their bones to shatter. **'Bear Killer Mid Kick': A technique that causes the bones in a person's arm to break, rendering their arms useless. **'Shura Straight Punch': A technique that allows Bakuzan to perform a punch powerful enough to obliterate his opponent's body. **'Hell Dispatch Chop': A technique where Bakuzan lands a chop on his opponent's skull, leaving fatal damage done to it. External links *[https://onepunchman.fandom.com/wiki/Bakuzan Bakuzan at the OnePunch-Man Wiki] Navigation Category:Male Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed